


Finally Meeting

by asoulofstars



Series: Inspiration [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Finally Meeting, Fluff, Jaime/Sansa - Freeform, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate finally decides that it's time for Jaime and Sansa to interact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Meeting

A few days later, she walked towards her spot at the fountain. Unfortunately, she failed to notice the backpack in her path. She tripped over it, and her notebook went flying out of her hands. She landed hard on the cement. He was at her side in an instant, helping her into a sitting position.  
“Are you okay?” he asked, truly concerned.  
“I’m fi--where’s my notebook?” she started to say before her eyes widened, darting everywhere to find the red leather book where she kept her words.  
“It should be right around here,” he told her, moving to help her find it.  
He heard her horrified whimper a few seconds later, and when he turned, he saw her fishing the notebook out of the fountain. Every page was completely soaked through. The ink from what she had written was running down the paper. She stared at it, anger and sadness welled up in her eyes. She did not notice the blood running down her arm, joining the water on the ground.  
“Miss?” he said softly, noticing her scraped up skin.  
“What?” she snapped.  
“You’re bleeding,” he told her gently.  
She looked down at her arm, and she saw the skin pulled back in different directions. She saw the blood concentrating in those areas before becoming too heavy and falling from her arm. She barely even noticed the physical pain. She just wanted her notebook back to its prime condition.   
“Thank you,” she murmured, as the man tended to her arm.   
“Of course. I’m Jaime, by the way. Jaime Lannister.”  
“Sansa Stark,” she replied, holding out her hand.  
He smiled at her, and she smiled back. “I’m sorry about your notebook. Is there any way to save it?” he asked her.  
“No,” she replied, showing him the ruined pages.   
“I’m sorry. I can’t imagine how it would feel to lose my sketches.”  
“I have other notebooks. This one just held what I thought was going to become a novel. I wish to become an author.”  
Jaime smiled reassuringly. “I’m sure you will.”  
Her eyes lit up. He was the first one to support her dreams. Even her family thought that she needed a different pursuit.   
“Thank you,” Sansa told him.


End file.
